


Looking for a Fourth

by AmiMendal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After death, Canon Compliant, Other, tissues anyone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/pseuds/AmiMendal
Summary: A drabble on Fred's death and the afterlife. The Marauders say hi. Warning: Lots of feels to be felt. one-shot





	Looking for a Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted to FFN by me on February 26, 2015.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own my car but I do not own the HP universe. Don't sue.

I don't actually remember dying. It came rather quick now that I'm here. I may not know exactly where I am, but I do know I'm dead.

I struggle to recall what happened. I remember I was in a duel at Hogwarts. Percy was to my left, colorful beams of magic whizzing about, and that's it. There were so many people, so many bodies... I can't recall much though. Who was I fighting? What were my last words on earth?

As much as I want to know, I find myself relaxed in spite of not knowing. I find it isn't important now that I'm here, so I shrug it off and walk towards the vast emptiness. Wherever I am, it's rather clean. Frankly, it's too clean for my taste but Mum would love it. It's just a bunch of white.

There are a handful of voices up ahead – or I think they're ahead, as there aren't really directions here. Just nothing. I walk towards where I think they might be coming from, in no particular rush to be honest.

I see Professor Lupin first. Well, Remus, I suppose. Wait, Remus is here? Oh, there's Sirius too! He was such a riot at Grimmauld Place, nearly destroyed us to let him go...

"Harry?" I say, before I truly think about my words. "No no, you can't be Harry. Harry can't be dead, I will not be dead before Harry, I will not leave earth before that nasty wizard is defeated by The Boy Who Lived!"

The man smiles softly, his eyes crinkling in laughter and I notice his eyes aren't that shocking green all the girls talk about.

"I'm James. James Potter." He extends his hand for me to shake and I take it, "You'd know me better as Prongs." My hand is doing that up-and-down motion it's supposed to when you greet someone like this but it's doing it of its own accord because I'm completely starstruck.

"'Scuse me?" I say rather dumbly.

Remus steps forward, "I'm Moony."

Sirius claps me on the back, "And that makes me Padfoot." My head is nodding, and even though Harry's dad – er, James – has let go, my hand is still idly shaking the air.

"You're just in time, you know," he says with a glance at the other men, "We were just looking for a fourth."


End file.
